


Dinosaurs in Love

by MaParallel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel
Summary: Каждый год Цукишима, и глазом не моргнув, избавляется от подаренных ему валентинок. Ямагучи боится, что с его открыткой он поступил бы так же. Но еще больше его страшит то, что в этот раз все может пойти совсем по-другому, и одно из картонных сердечек Цукишима оставит себе
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 6





	Dinosaurs in Love

**Author's Note:**

> да-да, опоздала к празднику, но... разве это не повод его продлить? :D
> 
> в качестве названия взяла строчку из замечательной песни "Dinosaurs in Love" by Fenn & Tom Rosenthal.  
> послушать ее и растечься лужицей можно тут: https://youtu.be/ujby_E-5obQ

Цукишима фыркает на подаренные валентинки. Из года в год он сгребает их в кучу и сбрасывает прямиком в мусорное ведро, даже не потрудившись прочесть, что пишут на обороте красных и розовых сердечек те, кому не повезло им увлечься.

Ямагучи всякий раз наблюдает. С одной стороны, он рад, что _его_ Цукки не интересуют чужие признания и открытки. С другой, из-за этой привычки — выбрасывать их с перекошенным от брезгливости лицом — Ямагучи до дрожи в коленях и холодного пота по спине боится сам подарить ему валентинку. Но раскрыть страшную тайну, что с каждым днем все сильнее жжёт изнутри, хочется. Во многом потому, что в глубине души тихий голосок упрямо твердит: «Что, если сегодня он их не выкинет?»

Что, если появится кто-то, к кому Цукишима отнесётся теплее.

Накануне заветного Дня влюбленных Ямагучи весь вечер сидит, скрючившись за письменным столом. Он стрижёт, клеит, выводит кривые линии простым карандашом и долго-долго сочиняет текст для признания, в котором чуть ли не через слово выводит извечное: «Прости».

Результат получается так себе. Ямагучи не слишком доволен, он считает, что смог бы лучше, но время давно заполночь, глаза слипаются, а утром они с Цукки собирались поехать в центр. Прогуляться по улицам, поглазеть на новинки в любимом отделе с мангой, возможно, зайти в кондитерскую, где Цукки непременно закажет кусок клубничного торта, а Ямагучи незаметно будет провожать взглядом каждую последующую ложку, которую он отправит себе в рот.

Ямагучи гасит свет и ложится в постель. Он кутается в одеяло, чтобы скорее согреться и уснуть, избавив себя от бурного воображения, которое заставляет его смотреть, как Цукки без малейших сожалений смахивает очередную валентинку — ту самую, над которой корпел Ямагучи, — в переполненное блестящими открытками мусорное ведро.

Ямагучи еще не знает, насколько его фантазии далеки от реальности.

Он представить себе не может, как густо покраснеет непрошибаемый Цукишима, у которого всегда наготове есть пара колких острот, когда вытянет из кармана незаметно подброшенный в него картонный прямоугольник, щедро обклеенный схематичными изображениями динозавров: от стегозавров и птерозавров до таларурусов и эласмозавров.


End file.
